


What I Want (What I Deserve)

by leomoonwonwoo (Auber_Gine_Dreams)



Series: Poly Dorm Antics [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Desperation, Excessive use of the words Good Boy, I'm back and more unhinged than ever, Implied Poly Dorm, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/leomoonwonwoo
Summary: Some psychology major would probably tell him it was about control. Becoming an idol was giving up control over most of his life. It made sense that Joshua craved it in things that were still his. His color-coordinated closet. His pristine bed.The boy on his knees in the middle of his floor.--Or--Joshua and Mingyu spend some time together.





	What I Want (What I Deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dom/Sub relationship that's not just undertones. I'm definitely not an expert, and I tried to keep the characters at my level of understanding ;;;; 
> 
> Everything that is tagged is present in this fic (though I do think it's very mild) so please heed them!!!!
> 
> To Ayesha, who has waited for this Minshua since I first started talking about it and who is at least 80% responsible for its creation <33

Joshua was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, pajama pants low on his hips, towel around his shoulders to catch the drops of water from his hastily dried hair. He’d made it to the doorway and not a step further. 

Something in his bedroom was amiss. 

Not the way he’d left it.

Joshua was a very organized person. He liked things to be neat and tidy. He made his bed every morning. He never left laundry out to be put away later or forgotten about entirely. It was just his personality. He liked things a certain way, and even after living with twelve other boys for years he never gave up those bits of himself.

Some psychology major would probably tell him it was about control. Becoming an idol was giving up control over most of his life. It made sense that Joshua craved it in things that were still his. His color-coordinated closet. His pristine bed.

The boy on his knees in the middle of his floor. 

He’d been staring intensely at the wood, shoulders slumped, but when Joshua’s body made contact with the door frame his head snapped up.

Kim Mingyu was, in some ways, the polar opposite of Joshua. There was a word, two words really, for what Joshua and Mingyu were, but he had never really looked into them. It wasn’t all that important, anyway.

Joshua craved control, and Mingyu craved giving it up completely. Simple as that.

Which was the only explanation for Mingyu kneeling on his bedroom floor, looking at him with blown pupils yet staying uncharacteristically silent.

Joshua moved into the room enough to shut the door. He folded his towel in half and laid it across his desk chair before he finally spoke.

“What are you doing in here?” Joshua asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for them to trade rooms or dorms for the night, going wherever they pleased. It was the comfortable intimacy of spending so many years together.

But Mingyu was kneeling. Kneeling on the floor. He was here for something, and Joshua knew what it was. He wasn’t going to be the first one to say it, though. That would break the spell.

Mingyu looked up at him and swallowed thickly.

“Please,” Mingyu said, breathless. He licked his lips. “Sir.”

Sir. 

The English word. 

It was like the word was an incantation, morphing Joshua into a different version of himself.

The Joshua who answered to Sir took two long strides until he was right in front of Mingyu, close enough to grip him under the chin and tilt his face up. Mingyu held his gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes down to Joshua’s nose, his lips, his adam’s apple. 

Heat rushed through Joshua’s body, hotter than the shower he’d taken, like molten glass down from his navel.

He smirked.

“Why are you on the floor, Mingyu?” he asked. 

Mingyu’s eyes flickered up to his before settling back down, hovering somewhere around his lips. 

“Can’t get on your bed, Sir,” Mingyu answered, still breathless, “Not without your permission.”

Joshua moved his hand, cupped Mingyu’s cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb.

“You’re always so _ good _ at following instructions.” Mingyu shuddered. Joshua’s smirk deepened. “What do you want? I’m feeling particularly generous.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened just a fraction but he kept his eyes down. 

  
  


\---

The first time it had just sort of organically happened. Joshua had led and Mingyu had followed. It was after the third time, with Mingyu’s face pressed against his neck, that he’d rushed out, “I want you to be meaner to me, hyung.” 

Joshua had been petting Mingyu’s hair absently and he’d frozen.

“What do you mean ‘_meaner_’?”

Mingyu moved back so he could look at Joshua. His eyes searched Joshua’s for a long time, vulnerable and open, like Mingyu had said something he couldn't take back. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe meaner isn't the right word. I want you to —" Mingyu looked down at Joshua's lips. His breath shuddered out. "You can be rough with me. You can use me. You can tell me exactly what to do and I'll listen. I want to be good for you, hyung."

Well, Mingyu was always that kind of person. Eager to please. Eager for praise. Quick to listen to managers or hyungs or anyone, really. It shouldn't have surprised him that Mingyu would be that way in the bedroom too, and yet it was like his whole world shifted just off-center.

_ I want to be good for you. _

And there was a part of Joshua, a small part that was just coming to life, that wanted to see if Mingyu meant it. Would Mingyu really obey Joshua's every whim?

He ran his hand through Mingyu's hair, slid down until he cupped the back of his neck.

His blood was pumping hot through his veins, arousal already stirring again. He smirked and Mingyu shivered.

"Prove it."

\---

  
  


That was the nice thing about their arrangement. They were all able to meet each other’s needs, fill roles that otherwise couldn’t be filled. 

There were things that Jihoon did for Seungcheol that he couldn’t do for anyone else. Wonwoo and Junhui seemed to exist in their own reality sometimes, able to communicate even the most complex things with a casual hand to the shoulder or a twitch at the corner of the mouth.

Joshua did that for the others, too, but what he did for Mingyu was different.

Mingyu's eyes were still locked to the hollow of Joshua's throat. He felt a drop of water fall from his bangs and drip down his neck. Mingyu licked his lips.

"I want you to tell me what to do, Sir," Mingyu said, his eyes flicking up once before slipping to the floor. His cheeks were dusted pink. Embarrassed but aroused. Joshua felt himself growing harder in his pants. He reached down and slipped his fingers through Mingyu's hair. Mingyu leaned into the touch like it was a lifeline.

"You're such a good boy." Mingyu bit his lip but a small, desperate sound slipped out anyway. "The best. Suck me off."

Mingyu nodded, eager and quick. He brought his hands up to Joshua's hips reverently. Mingyu was taller than Joshua, outweighed him in pure muscle, but he had this amazing ability to make himself small. It wasn't just that Mingyu was on his knees in front of Joshua, it was something about the way he carried himself when they were alone.

Joshua slipped his hand to the back of Mingyu's head and tangled in his soft hair. Mingyu's hands lingered on his hips, palms dry and warm, and he splayed his fingers out, greedy to touch as long as Joshua would let him.

He hadn't been lying when he said he was feeling generous. He let Mingyu take his time, let him touch a little before slipping Joshua's pants low enough to free his cock.

Joshua was already growing hard and Mingyu made a half-strangled sound when his eyes landed there. He took one of his hands off Joshua's hips and wrapped it around his cock, pumping him a few times. Joshua's hand tightened in his hair and he groaned. Mingyu's hands were just so _ big_, and he didn't even wait for Joshua to harden fully before he licked his lips and slid his cock in his mouth.

Joshua sucked in a breath. "Yeah, baby, just like that."

Mingyu moaned around his cock, eyes squeezed shut, and ran his tongue up the underside. He bobbed his head, taking a little more of Joshua's cock in his mouth each time. Just before he reached the base, he stopped, opened his eyes and blinked and let his jaw go lax.

It was overwhelming every time, the way that Mingyu just —

_ submitted_.

Arousal swooped through Joshua's gut. He held Mingyu still and thrust once, carefully, into the warm wetness of his mouth.

Joshua felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Mingyu's throat, felt the way Mingyu tensed at the intrusion before relaxing again. He ran his tongue over the head of his cock and a breath shuddered out of his nose. 

Such a good boy.

The truth was that having Mingyu under him got him off just as much as it got Mingyu off. He set a slow, easy rhythm, kept Mingyu in place and fucked into his mouth like it was his _ property, _ like Mingyu was his to use any way he liked.

And well, the Mingyu who was on his knees, knees that probably ached but he ignored it because he wanted to be praised, that Mingyu_ did _belong to him, to the Joshua that answered to Sir. 

Joshua thrust deeper and Mingyu took him to the base, moved his hands from Joshua’s hips to the backs of his thighs and gripped like he needed something to steady him, but he accepted the brutal pace of Joshua’s thrusts easily.

Mingyu’s eyes were leaking. Tears from suppressing his gag reflex streamed down his face and some sick kind of arousal zoomed through Joshua’s chest like he’d been shocked. 

He pulled Mingyu back by the hair, his cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet sound.

Mingyu stared up at him, chest heaving, lips red and slick. Joshua could just make out his erection straining against his sweats, begging to be touched. He tightened his grip on Mingyu’s hair and he winced, a small whine creeping from between his teeth.

“So good, baby,” Joshua purred. He slipped his hand from Mingyu’s hair and cupped his face with both hands, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. “Take everything off and get on the bed. Flat on your back. Hands above your head.”

Mingyu rubbed his face against Joshua’s hand and nodded, only indulging in the warmth of the touch for a moment before getting off of his knees with a wince. 

Joshua’s eyes were at the height of Mingyu’s mouth when he was standing. He had to tilt up, just a little, to kiss him. He gripped Mingyu’s shirt instead, pulled him forward and down and kissed him hard and bruising. Joshua’s pants were still down his thighs and his cock pressed against Mingyu’s clothed one, contrast sending shivers through his body. 

Mingyu was so hard. Joshua couldn’t resist grinding their bodies together. His tongue curled around Mingyu’s, lazy but urgent, and Mingyu moaned into his mouth. When they broke apart Mingyu’s eyes were hazy. Joshua let go of his shirt and narrowed his eyes.

“Now. Mingyu.”

Mingyu shuddered and blinked away his haze, pulled back enough from Joshua to slip his shirt over his head. He folded it and set it on the floor next to the bed. His sweats followed suit, folded neatly and stacked on top of his shirt. He wasn’t wearing anything else, and finally his cock was finally visible, angry red and shining with precum.

Just like that he got on the bed. Flat on his back. Hands above his head.

“Good boy,” Joshua murmured, more to himself than anything, but Mingyu must have heard because he slammed his eyes shut and hissed. His cock twitched desperately, the only unruly part of him. 

Joshua slipped his pants off, left them on top of Mingyu’s neatly folded stack of clothes, and crawled onto the bed. He settled between Mingyu’s legs and looked up the line of his body. 

Mingyu was gorgeous. He was strong, like _ really _strong. He worked out and it showed. Mingyu looked good at home, he looked good on stage, but he looked the best in Joshua’s bed, flushed and hard, breath coming out in little pants.

He laid on top of Mingyu and put his arms next to his head, caged him in. For a moment he was torn between seeing how good Mingyu could really be or making love to him slow and gentle. They did that sometimes, when Mingyu walked into his room and slid into bed next to him and called him hyung instead. They kissed and panted into each other’s mouths, fucked each other slow and sweet until they were both sated and spent.

It wasn’t really a decision, though. Mingyu called him Sir, so he would tease pretty whines out of him until he cried, until he _ begged _ Joshua to fuck him.

Joshua kissed Mingyu, parted his lips easily and traced Mingyu’s tongue with his own, just a tease before he pulled back again. Their bodies were only touching at the hips. Mingyu’s cock twitched desperately against his thigh, but he paid it no mind. Mingyu’s eyes were hazy again, and he looked at Joshua with something like reverence. It made him shiver.

He moved back between Mingyu’s legs and Mingyu made space for him without having to be asked. His left hand gripped his right wrist above his head and Joshua kind of wanted to take a picture of him. He was so gorgeous, so obedient. It was a sight worthy of being immortalized in film.

He grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers. Mingyu watched him, his eyes still glassy. He bit his lip.

Joshua ghosted his fingers up the shaft of Mingyu’s cock and his whole body spasmed, hips bucking up desperately, hands squeezing tight above his head to keep from moving them. Joshua felt arousal pool, thick and molten like honey in his gut. 

He did it again, fingers feather light up the shaft, swirling over the head, and Mingyu let out a beautiful whine. He didn’t buck up again, but his stomach clenched with the effort to stay still.

“Good boy,” Joshua cooed out, his eyes piercing into Mingyu. He trailed his slick fingers up the inside of Mingyu’s thigh until he was pressed against his rim, rubbing against him teasingly. Mingyu’s eyes fluttered at the contact, breath hitching. Joshua gripped Mingyu’s cock, pumped him once slowly, and Mingyu’s head slammed against the pillow.

“Please,” Mingyu groaned. Joshua smirked and stroked his cock again, pressed his fingers harder against his rim.

“What was that, Mingyu?” Joshua asked. He squeezed the base of Mingyu’s cock and he whimpered, thighs trembling.

“_Please _ — _ nn _ — _ Sir_.”

Joshua’s whole body crackled with desire as he pushed one finger inside.

Mingyu relaxed instantly, soft and pliant on the sheets as Joshua set a slow rhythm. He stroked Mingyu’s cock at an equally slow pace. He alternated between wrapping his hand fully around him and trailing his fingers against the shaft.

The goal was, as it was every time, to see if Mingyu could follow Joshua’s instructions, if he deserved the reward of Joshua fucking him through as many orgasms as he decided Mingyu deserved.

He slipped a second finger inside without warning and Mingyu sucked in a breath, hands spasming above his head. 

Joshua would have stopped earlier on in their arrangement, too worried about Mingyu being uncomfortable and not focused enough on what Mingyu actually wanted from him. But Mingyu had a word he’d picked out when they really started doing this, and so far he’d only ever used it once.

“I trust you, hyung,” Mingyu had said back then, on his stomach in Joshua’s bed, head pillowed on his arms. “You know what I can handle. This kind of thing really suits you.”

Mingyu had given him a sweet, genuine smile and Joshua’s heart stuttered in his chest.

And so, Joshua slammed two fingers inside and picked up the pace, wrapped his hand around Mingyu’s leaking cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Mingyu made soft sounds on every exhale, moans and pants and whines that had Joshua’s cock throbbing with need.

“Mingyu,” Joshua started, curling his fingers up. Mingyu moaned and blnked his eyes to clear the haze of pleasure. “What if I told you to come. Right now. Could you do it?”

Mingyu’s whole body arched off the bed as Joshua brushed past his prostate and he tightened his grip on his hands.

“I — _ aah _— I’m not sure, Sir.”

Joshua clucked his tongue, thumbed the head of Mingyu’s cock and ghosted his fingers past his prostate again just to watch Mingyu’s eyes flutter and a desperate whine slip past his lips.

“That’s surprising. Are you saying you can’t be a good boy for me?”

Mingyu’s chest heaved with every breath, skin flushed and shiny with sweat. He was on edge, worked up enough that he wouldn’t need much more to come, but not quite close enough. Joshua slipped a third finger inside, curled them up and rubbed incessantly against Mingyu’s prostate. His head slammed back into the pillows and he let out a choked moan, hands squeezing tight above his head again. He took a deep breath and met Joshua’s eyes.

“I’d try, Sir. Always want to be good for you,” he said, and Joshua smirked. He gripped Mingyu’s cock and stroked him at a quick pace.

“Then you better not come until I say so.”

Joshua took his hand off Mingyu’s cock and trailed his fingers up the line of his body. He worked his other hand at an unhurried pace, kept a teasing pressure inside him. He traced the vein on the side of Mingyu’s neck and he keened, hips bucking up desperately like he couldn’t help himself.

Mingyu bit his lip as he blinked up at Joshua, eyes hazy and desperate. 

Joshua leaned closer and stared at Mingyu with cold calculation. It was a challenge to look bored while feeling almost overwhelmed with desire, but he got a little better at it every time he did it.

“Oh, I don’t think you _ deserve _ it,” Joshua sneered. He pressed the pad of his thumb against Mingyu’s neck, hard enough that he could feel the blood rushing through the thick vein just under the skin.

Mingyu’s mouth opened like he was going to protest. Joshua took his hand off his neck and went back to his cock, stroking him roughly. Mingyu’s mouth slammed shut as he hissed.

He stayed still though, took the rough treatment even as his body shuddered at the effort. It was kind of beautiful, and maybe that did make Joshua a bit of a sadist but with Mingyu under him the words didn’t matter that much. 

Joshua took his hand off Mingyu’s cock and replaced it with his mouth, taking Mingyu as far down his throat as he could, and Mingyu’s moan was almost a scream. 

“Please, Sir. _Please_ —” Mingyu gasped. Joshua’s hand was on his hip, more a reminder than anything. He could feel the tension in Mingyu’s thighs, and as his fingers brushed past his prostate again his whole body shuddered.

He was close. Really close. 

Good.

Joshua pulled his mouth off Mingyu’s cock and slipped his fingers out at the same time. There was another one of those moments, where Joshua could look past the hazy pleasure Mingyu felt and see how he wanted to say something just underneath. It was hot in its own way. Mingyu was almost always good, but sometimes he toed the line. 

He leaned forward and kissed him, let Mingyu desperately lick into his mouth and bite ever so gently at his bottom lip. 

Joshua broke the kiss and picked up a condom, rolled it on and slicked himself up. He let his eyes roam the long line of Mingyu’s body as he pressed against his rim, took in his flushed cheeks and glistening skin, the way his nails had dug into his wrist and left tiny half moons in their wake. 

“Are you ready?” Joshua asked, glancing into Mingyu’s eyes. It was the one thing he wouldn’t compromise on. Mingyu said he could be mean and use him, could prep him hastily and do anything he wanted, but Joshua couldn’t put his dick inside Mingyu without making sure. 

Mingyu nodded eagerly, his eyes starting to go hazy again.

Joshua pushed in all the way, as deep as he could in one fluid motion. Mingyu was so tight around him it took his breath away. 

Mingyu sucked in a breath and his knuckles went white as he squeezed his hands together. When he bottomed out he pulled Mingyu’s hands apart and laced them with his own. 

“You’ve been so good baby, so good. Do you wanna touch me?”

Mingyu relaxed against the bed, sighed and nodded and met Joshua’s eyes. He separated their hands and splayed them across Joshua’s overheated skin. Mingyu was so _ big _ even when he was trying to be small, and it was when Joshua was above him that it became even more obvious. 

Joshua wrapped one of Mingyu’s legs around his waist and gave his thigh a squeeze before pulling out and slamming back in, pace quick and rough right away. Mingyu’s back arched off the bed and he moaned, nails dragging gently across Joshua’s hips. 

“Sir — I’m —” Mingyu said between gasps, shutting his eyes as his body shivered. His cock twitched between them, flushed and leaking, and Joshua’s body went tingly with arousal.

Joshua’s eyebrows drew down as he fucked Mingyu faster, ignoring his whines even as his hands squeezed insistently at Joshua’s hips. 

Joshua smirked down at him, moved his hand to Mingyu’s cheek and traced the line of his jaw.

“Close already? Does it feel that good?”

Mingyu made a strangled noise high in his throat as he nodded.

“Good boy. Do you want to come now or do you want to wait for me?”

Joshua slammed into Mingyu and he gasped, eyes fluttering before he spoke.

“I can — I can wait, Sir. I’ll be good. I can —”

Joshua stroked Mingyu’s cheek one last time before sliding his hand down to his cock. The first stroke had Mingyu practically screaming, his thighs tensing and his hands scrambling to the sheets, squeezing until his knuckles turned white.

Joshua’s whole body broke out in goosebumps, pleasure filling him like a cup and suddenly he was close enough to give Mingyu what he wanted, but he wanted to go just a little further, push Mingyu just a little bit more.

He stroked Mingyu’s cock again, thumbed across the head and Mingyu’s whole body went tight like a guitar string.

“Sir, I —”

When he looked up at Joshua his eyes were shiny, tears leaking down his cheeks. Joshua didn’t answer, just nodded and took his hand off Mingyu. He leaned down, used one hand to support his weight and put the other on Mingyu’s throat. He didn’t press, just let his hand rest there, but Mingyu’s eyes fluttered and he gasped an inhale all the same. He tightened around Joshua enough that he groaned, let the mask slip just a bit as pleasure overtook him. 

“I want you to come, Mingyu. You can come any time starting now,” Joshua said, slowed his thrusts to a maddening grind of hips. Mingyu nodded and it made his throat press into Joshua’s hand. 

The first time Joshua almost said no, almost called the whole thing off until Mingyu had him start with just putting his hand there. Mingyu had come so hard, for so long, just from the presence of Joshua’s hand on his throat. It was enough to get him to try it again, and now it was intrinsically a part of their routine.

Joshua thrust into Mingyu and tightened his hand at the same time, putting pressure on the sides of Mingyu’s neck. 

Joshua thrust faster, careful of his hand, and watched Mingyu’s body arch up against his. Little whines were all he could get out. Each breath was ragged, and Mingyu pressed up into Joshua’s hand as he shuddered and came, untouched, between them.

It was hot. It probably wasn’t supposed to get Joshua off the way it did, but whether it was from the power or the way it made Mingyu almost instantly come every time, it got Joshua there just as quickly. He let Mingyu ride out his orgasm a little before taking his hand away, and Mingyu inhaled and moaned, come still leaking from his cock. 

Joshua shivered, sat up and fucked into Mingyu faster.

“So good baby, such a good boy. Wanna come on your face,” Joshua groaned, staring at the mess on Mingyu’s skin. When Mingyu finally opened his eyes he nodded, and Joshua wasted no time, pulling out and ripping the condom off. He pumped himself faster, crawled up Mingyu’s body as Mingyu slid down, meeting him in the middle. 

He gripped Mingyu’s chin, tilted his face up, close enough that he could have slipped Joshua’s cock in his mouth if he wanted to. Mingyu’s eyes were half-lidded and when he licked his lips and opened his mouth Joshua came, splashes landing on Mingyu’s cheek and lips.

He swallowed the come in his mouth, leaned forward and licked the tip of Joshua’s cock clean, sending shudders of pleasure through him. 

He let go of Mingyu’s chin and pressed him back into the bed, kissed him long and slow. He could taste himself on Mingyu’s tongue. They stayed like that, wrapped around each other, come sticky between their bodies, until Mingyu’s arms wrapped around his back. 

Mingyu broke the kiss first.

“That was great, hyung,” Mingyu sighed between them, rubbing his nose against Joshua’s gently, completely uncaring of the come he smeared in his wake. “Did you have fun?”

Joshua huffed and snuggled closer, tucked Mingyu’s head into his shoulder before answering.

“Of course I did. Being with you is always fun.”

Mingyu buried his face in his neck. He kissed a line up Joshua’s skin, ignored the way it made him squirm until they were kissing again. Mingyu made a small, contented noise in the back of his throat, and Joshua’s heart squeezed.

He managed to untangle their bodies long enough to grab the towel off his desk chair and clean Mingyu up. He wiped the stray bits of come off his face first, and Mingyu stuck his tongue out when he wiped the come off his stomach.

“I can do it, you know,” Mingyu said. He pouted, but it turned into a smile quickly. “But I kind of like when you do it.”

Joshua grinned, leaned down and kissed him again. When they broke apart he tossed the towel to the floor and slid back in bed.

“Do you want to take a shower? Maybe stay in bed?” Joshua asked, tossing an arm across Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu was usually clingy after, but Joshua was too. Snuggling was a part of it too, the thing between them.

“Shower, but later, hyung. Let’s stay like this a little longer.”

Joshua hummed and tucked himself against Mingyu’s side, trailed his hand across his chest and down to his navel unhurriedly. Mingyu let out a soft sound and melted into the bed. 

“I have a new bottle of wine in the fridge. Do you wanna try it later?” Joshua asked after a few minutes of quiet.

Mingyu looked down at him with a lazy grin.

“Do you even have to ask?” 

He was really too good.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that THAT'S out of my system maybe I can look at Mingyu without short-circuiting :D
> 
> Talk to me any time about Minshua or any Seventeen ship I'm on a mission to write as many pairings as I can for poly dorm <333
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling)// [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
